Forhold
Med en gang en sim eller et kjæledyr møter en annen får han/hun forholdspoeng, enten positive eller negative. Jo mer to simmer eller kjæledyr foretar sosiale handlinger med den andre, vil de få mer poeng, avhengig av hvordan aktivitet og hvor godt de passer sammen. Men hvis to stykker blir godt kjent for så og slutte å møte hverandre, vil poengsummen gå gradvis ned til null. Dette gjelder også simmer og kjæledyr som misliker hverandre. Hvis de ikke møtes, så blir de ikke uvenner mer. The Sims I første utgave av The Sims, var det én måler som gikk fra -100 til 100. I The Sims:Hot Date ble denne måleren til den daglige måleren, mens det dukket opp en til måler, livstidsmåleren, som også gikk fra -100 til 100. Denne funksjonen ble ikke lagt inn i The Sims Deluxe Edition, men kom med i senere utvidelsespakker. To simmer vil bli venner hvis det daglige forholdet gikk opp til 50 for begge simmene, og hvis måleren for én av simmene gikk under 50, vil vennskapet brytes opp. I The Sims finnes ikke uttrykket "bestevenner". Hvis to voksne simmer av forskjellig kjønn fikk den daglige måleren over 70, ville de utrette en forelskelse. Hvis livstidsmåleren også nådde 70 vil det oppstå kjærlighet mellom simmene. Dette gjelder også''The Sims 2''. Hvis to simmer kjenner hverandre, vil forholdet deres gå opp hvis de begge tilbrakte tid på samme tomt, selv om de ikke samhandler. Hvis to simmer ikke møtes på én dag, vil den daglige måleren miste to poeng (eller få poeng vis de mislikte hverandre), men livstidsmåleren vil nesten ikke endres. En god måte å holde livstidsmåleren oppe på er å gi simmen gaver. The Sims 2 I The Sims 2 er det to målere, den daglige og livstidsmåleren, sånn som i The Sims:Hot Date. Hvis livstidsmåleren er lavere enn den dagelige, vil den gradvis få mer poeng. Men forskjellen fra The Sims:Hot Date er at nå vil ikke forholdet stige eller synke kun med at simmene samhandler eller befinner seg på samme tomt. Jo mer simmen liker det den gjør sammen med den andre simmen, jo mer forholdspoeng får simmen. Og selv om én sim liker en handlig og får plusspoeng, betyr ikke det nødvendigvis at den andre simmen liker det. Du kan også bruke en juksekode for å heve en sims forhold til en annen. thumb|266px|To simmer viser kjærlighet til kjæledyrene sine.I The Sims 2:Dyreliv, vil kjæledyr utvikle forhold til simmer og andre kjæledyr. Simmer får bedre forhold til et kjæledyr ved å gjøre positive og snille handliger som ros, lek eller kos. Negative poeng kommer når simmen gir kjeft eller jager den bort. Når du lærer kjæledyr triks vil forholdet gå opp og ned, avhengig av hvor fort kjæledyret lærer trikset, men til slutt vil alltid forholdet være forbedret. Du kan også bruke juksekoder for å forbedre forholdet til et kjæledyr. Forhold i The Sims 2 Nøytral *'Nettop truffet:' Simmene har akuratt møtt hverandre og de er så godt som ukjente for hverandre. Den daglige måleren er mellom -2 og +2. *'Bekjent:' Disse simmene kjenner hverandre litt og forholdet kan være alt mellom -50 til +50, men simmen ser hverken på simmen som fiende eller venn. Fiendlig thumb|256px|To simmer slåss fra [[The Sims 2:Livets skole]] *'Fiende:' Disse simmene passer ikke ilag i det hele tatt og det daglige forholdet er på under -50. Hvis det er en mulighet, er en god måte å få et bedre forholdet på å si unnskyld. Simmene vil være fiender helt til forholdet passerer -50. Vennskap *'Venner:' Hvis to simmer for den daglige forholdet over +50. Disse to simmene fungerer godt sammen, men pass på! Vennskap forsvinner lett. *'Bestevenner:' Når også livstidsmåleren kommer over +50 blir simmene bestevenner. Dette forholdet er sterkt og tåler en liten smell. *'BVFA:' Bestevenner for alltid, eller BVFA, ble introdusert i The Sims 2:Fritid. Dette forholdet kan komme når to simmer har vært bestevenner i en lengere periode, men det ser ut til at det er andre ting som også teller. Hvis du får besøk av simmen ofte eller bor sammen med simmen er sjangsene store, men ingen spiller har kontroll på når to simmer blir BVFA. Disse forholdene tåler mye og blir der så og si for alltid. thumb|To simmer kysser Kjærlighet *'Kjærlighet:' Daglig forhold over 70 med romantiske handlinger, som flørting og kyssing. *'Den Store Kjærligheten:' Livstidsmåleren over 70 med romantiske handlinger, som flørting og kyssing. Ønsker om forhold Simmer kan ønske å få en venn, eller bli venn eller bestevenn med en annen sim. I The Sims 2:Fritid kan simmer også ønske og bli BVFA med en annen sim. Hvis simmen har popularitetsambisjonen er sjangsen større for at simmen får disse ønskene. Kjærledyrs vennskap thumb|left|200px|Sim hilser på en [[katt]]Katter *'Min:' Katten regner simmen eller kjæledyret som en bestevenn Hunder *'Mester:' Hunden er lojal mot simmen eller kjærledyret *'Flokk:' Hunden gjenkjenner simmen eller kjæledyret som medlem av flokken, som venner *'Bestevenn:' Hunden behandler simmen eller kjæledyret som en god venn The Sims 3 og The Sims Medieval The Sims 3 og The Sims 3 Medieval er littannerledes enn forgjengerne, og forholdet måles nå kun i én måler og simmer måles ikke i forholdspoeng lenger. Før to simmer møtes er de fremmede, så blir de bekjente. Så blir de venner, gode venner og så bestevenner. Hvis to simmer har et godt og langt forhold vil de bli gamle venner. I dårlige forhold blir simmen først mislikt, så fiende og hvis de er fiender lenge, gamle fiender. Simmer kan også erklære simmer som sin nemesis. I et romantisk forhold må først simmene få romantisk interesse. Hvis du som spiller vil bli sammen med denne simmen, kan du be om å "bare være venner". Hvis du vil gå videre kan du foreslå å bli kjærester. Hvis simmen så skulle slå opp med simmen, vil han/hun bli merket med eks-kjæreste. Hvis forholdet blir mer seriøst, klikker du foreslå forlovelse og til slutt foreslå ekteskap. thumb|Sim spiller [[gitar i en park]]Hvis simmen utfør offentlige hendelser som å spille et instrument som gitar, vil forholdet øke til de simmene som ser på. Ferdigheten karisma og diverse andre trekk som flørtete, uflørtete, vennlig, snill og ond vil påvirke hastigheten og hvordan forholdet virker. Ekteskap thumb|left|[[Bryllup i The Sims]] :Hovedartikkel: Bryllup Hvis to simmer skal bli forlovet for deretter å bli gift, må simmene ha godt nok forhold og helst være kjærester. Hvis simmenes forhold er for lavt, enten når de frir eller blir gift, kommer simmen til å svare "nei". en:Relationship